<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twitterpated by dattebae_yo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603259">Twitterpated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dattebae_yo/pseuds/dattebae_yo'>dattebae_yo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFAB Asra (The Arcana), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asra is a little shit, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Vaginal Sex, julian is sick of the bullshit, julian is trying his best, smut but its soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dattebae_yo/pseuds/dattebae_yo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asra likes to play games of the heart, Julian is in love, but is over the games. Au (modern setting)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asra/Julian Devorak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twitterpated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julian was not having it, Asra was not only shit faced, but flirting with anything with legs on the dance floor. The tawny skin man was currently chatting up with a cute plump brunette, who seemed equally shit faced.<br/>“Julian you good?” Nadia asked not looking up from her phone, “You’ve been watching him for hours, just go get him and make him stay with you for a bit.”<br/>Julian took a deep breath through his nose he wasn’t the jealous type of before and didn’t want to be imposing or overbearing, but it was beginning to become too much. <br/>“You know what Nadi I think we’re going to head out, I’m getting fucking tired of his shit.”<br/>Nadia raised a brow in surprise at Julian’s demeanor. “Go easy on him tonight Jules, he’s gotta be able to walk tomorrow.”<br/>The ginger haired man flicked the woman off playfully before grabbing Asra’s elbow gently stooping to whisper in his ear “We’re leaving.” <br/>The white hair man turned to his boyfriend giving him a look “I’m not ready to go though, have you met Mia?” He motions to the brunette “She works at a firm in upstate- “Asra is cut off abruptly.<br/>‘That’s nice love, it’s a pleasure Mia we must be heading out now.” Julian Answer Mia gives a confused nod as Asra is pulled away from her and escorted out of the party. <br/>The car ride home is awkward, Julian’s knuckles are white gripping the steering wheel.<br/>“Do you have any idea how humiliating it is to see your boyfriend flirting with every person in the room except you?”<br/>No answer. <br/>“So… Do you even care?”<br/>“Julian… At the end of the night who do I go home with?”<br/>“That’s not the point Asra, why do I only get to be boyfriend at home, but not at parties or dinners, or anywhere else for that matter? It’s almost like I’m just a person of convince to you?”<br/>Asra stares pointedly out the window not finding the words he wanted to say making any sense in his head. Julian worried his lip, he needed to relax before he exploded on the man, he felt raw and humiliated.  Not to mention Asra seemed suspiciously sober once they were in the car was it all an act?<br/>“By the way, are you drunk?”<br/>“No.”<br/>“ASRA!!! My God do you have any idea how much worse that makes me feel you do these things to me in a right state of mind?! What the fuck is your problem?”<br/>Asra mumbled something unintelligible under his breathe. <br/>“Don’t mumble Asra, what is it?”<br/>“I said... I like when you’re anger, the sex is explosive.”<br/>Julian’s mind went blank he had mixed emotions; the love of his life was putting him through emotional torture for “explosive” sex… It was kind of hot, but totally toxic. <br/>“Honestly Asra if you wanted me to fuck you against a wall you just had to tell me. Why make me paranoid and feel inadequate.”<br/>He had a point Asra couldn’t deny it, he was so head strong he never wanted to seem vulnerable or relinquish power.  “You’re right Julian, I’m in the wrong.”<br/>If the car wasn’t already now parked in the garage Julian would’ve crashed at the admittance.<br/>“Seriously… I’m sorry, I never really explain myself to you in a healthy matter, and just expect you to put up with it.”<br/>“Don’t you ever worry that I’ll leave? That I’ll get tired of the games, and move on?”<br/>Asra grimaced at the thought of Julian leaving, he never really thought the man would ever leave he was like a boomerang, no matter how hard he pushed he came back. <br/>“Huh you’ve never thought about that, I can see it in your eyes.” Julian shook his head a got out the car slamming the door. Asra flinched at the gesture and watched the man disappear in the house, it took him a couple minutes, but he finally moseyed his way into the house. He could hear the shower running. He took to the guest bathroom to bathe before getting into the guest bed. This is what I deserve he thought, I really haven’t been fair to him. <br/>The housed grew quiet and Asra found himself drifting into sleep, he never felt the bed dip, and only woke up to the soft kisses place don the back of his neck. <br/>“Mm, Julian?” He voice bleary. <br/>“I’ve decided that I’m done being mad at you.” <br/>Asra rolled on his back looking up at Julian, “I’ve decided that I’ll be more honest with you.” Julian smiled at Asra’s remark. “You promise me? Because I made a promise to make you Mr. Devorak, but that’s all based on trust and honesty.”<br/>“I promise you Julian Devorak.”<br/>The larger man lowered his head capturing Asra’s lips the kisses slow and sensually before growing more heated, and desperate. Julian’s hands traveled up Asra’s shirt fingers finding sensitive nipples. Asra gasped lifting his chest to give Julian more purchase. “Ah, Julian take my shirt off...” The older man complied lifting Asra’s shirt over his head and arms. Asra moved forward removing Julian’s garments admiring the spatter of freckles across his marble like physique. A moan escaped his throat no matter how many times he had seen Julian’s body it still amazed him at how beautiful he was. <br/>“Well Asra? Are you just going to stare or are you going to give me an appropriate apology?”<br/>Asra’s face turned hot, it was rare for Julian to give commands in the bedroom, but when he did, it did things to Asra’s psyche in all the best ways. <br/>“Sit against the headboard.”<br/>Julian listened and positioned himself against the head of the bed, Asra crawled in between muscled thighs arching his back and dipping his head low, lips greeting Julian’s hard cock. He gave a teasing swipe of his tongue and then popped the head in his mouth sucking audibly. The red head leaned his head back a guttural moan leaving his parted lips, Asra’s mouth felt amazing and all his mind could focus on was the bobbing sensation. <br/>“Asraaaaa UUUNfuu… That’s so good baby.” <br/>Asra moaned under the praise running his tongue under Julian’s length enjoying the older man’s tremors. Julian was getting close he could feel it in the way Julian gripped his hair and whined, in a matter of moments Julian pulled Asra’s head away letting his release coat his chest. <br/>Asra leaned back breathless watching Julian through long white lashes. <br/>“I’m not done with you.” Julian’s voice playful and predatory. Asra hooked his thumbs in his panties shucking them to the wayside. Julian pushed him on his back griping the man’s thighs in a bruising matter and pinning them down. His tongue felt warm and satisfying as he ran it along Asra’s outer lips. The man shivered biting his lips as he tried to lift his lips, but to no avail due to Julian’s tight grip. Julian’s tongue mad way inside of Asra torturing the man’s clit in every way possible. <br/>“Ahuuhh Julian, Uh Julian.” Asra’s mouth felt like pudding his chest heaved, and highs quivered. <br/>The beautiful man under tasted divine, he could still smell the soap on his skin, his moans where delicious. <br/>Julian pulled away pulling himself over the other. “I know you want that wild jealousy sex, but I’m going to make love to you.”<br/>Asra nodded dreamily at the man his mind still in a haze. “Yes, Julian make love to me.” <br/>Julian rubbed his hardened length against Asra’s opening relinquishing in its wetness, his eyes locked onto Asra’s as he pushed in. Eyes fluttering shut Asra gasped out of pleasure wiggling his hips to accommodate Julian’s girth. <br/>“Heh, big boy... such a big boy.”<br/>Julian moaned, Asra was so warm, and was looking at him like he was the oxygen he breathed, once he was sure Asra was comfortable he began to move getting a steady rhythm going.<br/>It felt like he was on the astral plane and Julian was taking him higher, ever stroke was tender every kiss, was like it was their last. Asra eyes grew warm curses he thought not now, tears streamed brown cheeks, Julian looked alarmed. <br/>“Don’t stop... I’m crying because I love you.” <br/>Julian’s heart hammered, he’d never seen Asra so vulnerable which posed a problem, he came faster than he intended. <br/>“Heh, me crying turned you on that much?”<br/>“No, your love did.” <br/>“You’re so cheesy.”<br/>“Maybe so.” Julian replied “Fuck I didn’t mean to come so early…”<br/>Asra leaned up kissing Julian quickly “Its ok… I did too.” He answered pulling down the ginger with him. <br/>“You really want me to marry you…?”<br/>Julian’s cheeks turned red “Yes I do Asra.”<br/>“Good, I’ve kinda wanted to be a doctors trophy wife.”<br/>Julian let out a laugh against Asra’s cheek. <br/>“Don’t you get tired of being a clown Asra?”<br/>“As long as I’m in your circus… never.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I LOVE ASRA SO MUUUUUUUCH. But he was kind of a doodoohead to Julian... I mean they both kinda used each other in the game, but Asra was still more of a doodoohead. Anyways that's why he acted the way he acted in this. *slithers v=back into hole*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>